The Sick Phantomhive
by AllenxEdward
Summary: What happens when Ciel falls ill? What does Sebastian do about it? Hints a little yaoi, but only hints. R&R
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Black Butler**

Chapter 1

"My Lord, it's time to wake up," Sebastian said as he parted the velvet curtains which darkened Ciel's room.

"Nnnnnn," the boy, Ciel, rolled over away from the light. "Leave me Sebastian," Ciel muttered.

"Do you feel well Sir?"

"No…"

Sebastian pulled off his glove with his teeth and pushed back his master's bangs to feel his forehead. His head was burning beneath his fingers. "Shall I call a physician Sir?"

"Yes…"

"Anything else, Sir?" Sebastian asked as he closed the curtains he had opened before.

"Water, a glass of water Sebastian."

"Yes, My Lord." Sebastian bowed and walked out of the room. He walked into the kitchen with four pairs of eyes watching him.

"What we havin' for breakfast Sebastian?"

"You have to make your own," Sebastian said as searched the cabinet for a cup.

"Why?" Baldroy asked.

"The young master is ill."

"What?" The three servants gasped.

Sebastian poured water into the cup. "You will need to be silent as the young master recovers." Sebastian walked over to the kitchen phone and dialed. "Yes, Ciel Phantomhive. Cold, I think. Yes. Okay I will wait for your arrival." Sebastian hung up the phone and walked the cup up to Ciel's room. He knocked on the door, "I'm coming in." He opened the door and placed the cup on the bedside table. "The Doctor will arrive soon Sir." He picked up Ciel's eye patch. "Sir you might want to put this on before his arrival."

Ciel sat up as Sebastian tied the eye patch. "Nothing to eat, My Lord?"

"Maybe later," Ciel sighed as he snuggled back under the sheets.

Sebastian left Ciel to himself and walked back to the kitchen. Again, the four pairs of eyes watched him as he found the supplies for chicken noodle soup. "Don't you have anything better to do?"

"Yes Sir," they cried in unison, running out of the room.

After fixing the soup and setting it on the stove to cook, Sebastian walked into the study and found a stack of his master's favorite books.

"Sebastian! The Doctor's here!" Mey-rin announced.

"Thank you, Mey-rin."

Mey-rin blushed.

"Right this way," Sebastian escorted the elderly man up to Ciel's room. Sebastian knocked on the door. "The physician is here Sir. May we enter?"

"Proceed."

Ciel was sitting up in bed with his economics textbook in his lap.

"Good morning, young Phantomhive." The Doctor set his bag on Ciel's bed and pulled out a stethoscope.

As the Doctor did so, Sebastian swiftly unbuttoned Ciel's night shirt.

The Doctor placed the stethoscope against Ciel's chest. "Breathe in…out."

Chapter 2

After the Doctor diagnosed that Ciel's illness was just a cold and that Ciel would be fine, he prescribed bed rest and left the manor.

"What's for lunch?" Baldroy asked as Sebastian stirred the bubbling liquid.

Sebastian sighed, "This is for the young master. Make your own Chef." Sebastian ladled out a bowl and decorated a tray to present to Ciel. Sebastian carried the tray and the stack of books from the study, which he balanced on his head, to Ciel's room. "Lunch Sir."

"Come in."

Sebastian walked in and placed the tray on the bedside table and the books. "For lunch we have a light chicken noodle soup. It will keep your stomach calm."

Ciel sat up and nodded.

Sebastian handed Ciel the steaming bowl of soup. "In case you get tired, I've taken the liberty to bring some of your favored books."

Ciel nodded and proceeded to blow on a spoon full of soup.

"Do you wish for me to remove your eye patch?"

Ciel nodded.

"Ring for me if you need anything else," Sebastian offered as he removed the patch and laid it gently on the nightstand. Sebastian walked out of the room.

Ring! After an hour of silence, Ring!

Sebastian looked up from changing the flowers from the flower vases. Sebastian walked to Ciel's room, "Yes?"

"I need some medicine from the local pharmacy."

"Yes Sir, I will go fetch it."

"And…"

"Yes."

"Can you make me some tea when you return?"

"Of Course Sir."

Ciel yawned and buried himself under the covers.

Chapter 3

"What the **** are you doing?"Sebastian demanded as he walked into the kitchen to prepare the tea.

We are making a get well cake," Baldroy pointed to the towering chocolate mountain.

"We just need to add the white chocolate lettering," Finny pointed out.

Ring!

Sebastian sighed, and set the water to boil. "I'll be back."

"Yes Sir?"

"Can you open the curtains, its dark in here."

"Yes my Lord." Sebastian parted the curtains. "Anything else?"

"No."

"I'll be back with your tea Sir."

"All right."

Sebastian poured the tea in a cup as the three servants cut their cake. "Isn't the cake for the young master?"

"Well…"

"We're hungry." Finny finished for Baldroy.

Mey-rin cut a slice, "this is for the master. I'll take this to him."

"All right," Sebastian mumbled.

…

"Wait!" Sebastian remembered that Ciel no longer had on his eye patch. "Really?" Sebastian asked himself and grabbed the tea.

_Mey-rin is most likely running, as she always does,_ Sebastian thought as he himself ran down the hall balancing the tea cup in his hand to not spill a drop. Bloody ****! Sebastian saw Mey-rin open the door. _I have to get her attention._

"Aaaahhh!" Sebastian yelled as he "tripped" spilling hot tea on himself only.

"Mister Sebastin!" Mey-rin gasped. "Are you okay?"

Ciel saw and quickly tied his patch on in a knot.

"I'm all right, I'll go get the master more tea."

After pouring another cup of the tea giving it to Ciel and changing his clothes , Sebastian sat down with a cook book he hadn't read yet on Italian Cuisines.

**Chapter 1**

Ring!

Sebastian sighed and set his book down.

"Yes?"

"Can you get my book that's a collection of short stories by Edgar Allan Poe?"

"Yes Sir."

"Here Sir," Sebastian handed Ciel the book.

"Thank you Sebastian. I'll call you again if you be needed."

**Chapter 1: Collecting the Proper Ingredients**

Ring!

"Yes?"

"I'm thirsty."

"Tea or water?"

"Tea."

**Chapter 1: Collecting the Ingredients **

**Ingredients are…**

Ring!

After getting the master more tea, cake, his geography homework from professor Tuffle, fresh white roses for his bedside table vase, more medicine, and tissues; Sebastian was finally able to sit down.

**Chapter 1: Collecting the Ingredients **

**Ingredients are the most…**

Ring!

Sebastian sighed and walked into the kitchen, grabbed a pair of scissors, and snipped the chord ringing the bell.

Silence…

_Finally! _Sebastian's thoughts cheered.

An hour later…

"SEBASTIAN!" A voice thundered from deep inside the manor.

Three sets of eyes stared at Sebastian in the study.

"I don't believe it…" Finny whispered. "Is it possible for Mister Phantomhive to yell at Mister Sebastian?"

"I'm excited to see how this turns out."

"Mister Sebastian…"

Sebastian continued to read his book.

"Aren't ya goin' ta assist him?"

Sebastian flipped the page.

"Sebastian?"

"SEBASTIAN!"

"Did you hear something?" Sebastian asked as he flipped a page.

"Sebastian!" Ciel yelled with a commanding air as he stood in the doorway.

"Yes, My Lord?" Sebastian set the book down and bowed to Ciel

"Cut the crap, I know you heard me. I was yelling and screaming for you, thanks to you my throat is sore. And you three, get back to work." Ciel noticed the three standing there.

The three grabbed Tanaka and ran.

"And you!" Ciel turned back to Sebastian. "Help me get ready for dinner. I'm feeling better."

"Yes, My Lord." Sebastian answered surprised.

Chapter 4

Yawn! Ciel opened his eyes the next morning to find his room extremely bright. He looked over at the clock on his nightstand. It read 1:22 pm. Ciel tied on his eye patch as best as he could and took off to the kitchen. "Sebastian?"

"Young Lord?" Finny asked.

"Where the heck is Sebastian?"

" 'aven't seen 'im all day," Baldroy stated. "It's quite abnormal…do ya want me to cook sumin' up for ya?"

Ciel walked to Sebastian's room and knocked on the door.

…

Ciel proceeded to open the door when no sound was uttered from the other side. When Ciel opened the door the first things to catch his eye was the barren white walls, the second was the figure in the bed. To him it was so weird; he never even thought Sebastian slept. "Sebastian?" Ciel walked over to him. Sebastian's back was facing the door, so Ciel couldn't see his face. Ciel nudged Sebastian, but he didn't stir. Ciel touched Sebastian's cheek. It was burning.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Nnnnh…" Sebastian opened his eyes and sat up. He had never felt like this before; his head was throbbing, his ears were ringing, he could barely keep his eyes open, and his stomach felt like it was ripping open. He stepped out of bed and changed into his black swallow tail coat and pants. He grabbed his gloves, as he walked out of the room. He walked into the kitchen to find the three servants. "Get to work." He said very unenthusiastic. "Mey-rin, is the master feeling well? Did you get him out of bed? Baldroy, did you cook him anything yet? Finny… have you done anything?"

"Yes!" They all cheered.

"They did their jobs, perfectly." A voice stated from behind Sebastian.

Ciel was leaning against the door way as he smirked, "Not feeling well?"

"Actually Sir I…"

"Mey-rin has already called the doctor." Ciel interrupted Sebastian. "He'll be here any minute, so I highly suggest you go lie down and wait for the doctor. By the way, I've went ahead and let you have the day off."

"Thank you master," Sebastian said as he bowed and coughed.

"Whatever, go and lie down!" Ciel pointed down the hall to where Sebastian's room was.

"Yes, My Lord."

Ciel escorted Sebastian down the hall and into Sebastian's room.

"What are you doing, Master?"

"The doctor will be here soon." Ciel said as he closed the door behind him.

"Yes?"

"So we need to cover up that contract on your hand," he said producing a bandage wrap from his pocket. "It will be odd if you wear gloves while you rest."

"Yes, Sir." Sebastian said as he took off his tail coat, his tie, and then his shirt.

Ciel watched as Sebastian stripped, his body was perfect.

"Master?"

"What?" Ciel asked dazed, still looking at Sebastian's abs.

"Your stares are making me uncomfortable."

"I wasn't looking at you!" Ciel denied.

"Uh-huh, yeah." Sebastian slipped on his nightshirt, "Can you look away or turn around while I take my pants off?"

Ciel blushed and turned his back to the demon. Ciel thought about peeking, but resisted. He heard the bed sheets rustle and he turned back around.

Sebastian coughed into his sleeve.

Ciel sat on Sebastian's bed, next to him and unwrapped the tape.

"Do you wish for me to do that Sir?"

"No."

Sebastian gave the young master his hand. It was slightly warm as Ciel took it and wrapped the Demon's mark. _The doctor will most likely think it's weird that his nails are black, anyway. _

Knock! Knock! Knock!

"Proceed," Ciel announced as he stuffed the rest of the tape back into his pocket.

Mey-rin escorted the Doctor into the room. She bowed and left.

"Hello Ciel, how are you today?"

"Well Sir."

"How about you Sebastian?" The Doctor asked looking at Sebastian.

"Not well Sir."

"Of course." The Doctor laughed as he pulled out a stethoscope.

####

Ciel waited outside the door of Sebastian's room as the Doctor examined Sebastian.

Click!

The Doctor opened the door.

"How is he?"

"He'll be fine, he needs to take this." The Doctor handed him a prescription. "He should feel better after he takes the medicine and some bed rest." The Doctor turned to leave. "And another thing, don't let him work. He looks like a workaholic."

"I won't let him out of his room."

"Good," the man chuckled.

####

"Mey-rin, when are you going to be finished making that tea?" Ciel called from his study.

"One minute Sir." Mey-rin answered from the kitchen.

Crash!

_I'll never get my afternoon tea._

"Here Sir."

Ciel was handed a cup full of steaming tea.

"For today we have a light raspberry cream cheese Danish."

Ciel recognized the voice. "Sebastian! You're supposed to be in bed!"

"I'm better now." Sebastian assured as he handed Ciel the plate with the pastry on it.

"Sebastian… bend down." Ciel sat his textbook down and felt the Demon's head.

It was burning hot.

Ciel looked at Sebastian; he was sweating, very pale and ashen, he had bags under his eyes, and coughed a little into his sleeve.

"Master Phantomhive!" A voice called down the hall. "Sebastian's missing!" The three servants ran into the room and saw Sebastian.

"I thought I told Finny to stand watch in front of his door and to lock the door."

"I did Sir."

"Well, how do you explain… this?" Ciel pointed to Sebastian as he cleaned the fire place.

"I don't know Sir… but I think he crawled out of the room using that tiny window that's above his bed." Finny answered as if Sebastian wasn't in the room.

"There's no way, the window's smaller than the young master." Mey-rin countered.

"Go back to your jobs!"

The three all ran away followed by Tanaka.

"Well, Sebastian…"

"Yes my Lord." He bowed.

"How did you do it?"

"You see Sir; I am one hell of a contortionist."

####

After ordering Sebastian to stay in bed, Ciel sent Baldroy and Finny to town after Sebastian's medication.

"Where do we go?" Baldroy asked as Finny and him entered town.

"I don't remember."

"Well we're screwed." Baldroy stated.

####

"What are those idiots doing? It's been an hour; they should be back by now." Ciel walked to Sebastian's room and unlocked the door.

Mey-rin was sitting on a stool next to Sebastian's bed, making sure he didn't leave.

"Thank you Mey-rin." Ciel said dismissing her.

"Yes Sir." She walked out of the room.

Ciel sat on the stool, Mey-rin just vacated.

"How are you?"

Sebastian rolled onto his side and vomited into a bucket which was at his bedside. "I think I'm dieing."

"I know the feeling." Ciel rolled up his sleeves and dipped a wash cloth into a water dish and draped it over Sebastian's forehead.

"We got's the medication!" Baldroy exclaimed.

Sebastian moaned and covered his ears.

"Quiet you idiots!" Ciel commended and took the medicine from Finny. "Go get Sebastian some water, Mey-rin."

"Yes Sir." She said.

"Here." Ciel handed Sebastian two pills.

After Mey-rin brought the water, Sebastian took his medication and fell into a deep sleep.

####

Sebastian woke the next morning feeling much, much better. He dressed and made some morning tea for the young master. He walked to Ciel's room and woke the sleeping boy. He helped Ciel change into his clothes and escorted him to the dining room, where Sebastian served Ciel his morning tea and a breakfast of assorted muffins. Sebastian excused himself, while the young Phantom hive was eating, to wake up the household staff. He walked into each room to find all four with burning foreheads.


End file.
